


Hellboy imagines

by hellboypunk



Category: Hellboy (Comics), Hellboy (Movies), Hellboy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Mentions of Anxiety, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Other, Sex, Smut, fem!reader - Freeform, fluffy hellboy, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellboypunk/pseuds/hellboypunk
Summary: Hellboy imagines. One shots of Hellboy and his SO. Warnings that apply will be at the beginning of each chapter.





	1. Hellboy/reader anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> Hellboy’s SO wakes up in the middle of the night to a bad panic attack. Hellboy comforts them. 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any errors, I proofread but probably not well lol

You woke up and went into a panic attack again. You felt dizzy and disoriented and very very scared. You sat up in bed away from the warmth of your half demon boyfriend and began to quietly sob as you shook and the room had begun to tilt. 

Hellboy was still and peaceful next to you. You didn’t want to wake him, as you had done so many times before. 

Being with him was a dream. You had never felt so safe and so loved but tonight you just wanted him to have some peace instead of dealing with your awful anxiety.

He evidently heard you though. He always did. He woke up and as he became more aware of what was happening he sat up in bed and pulled you back to his chest.

“Shh, Shh, I’m here baby, it’s okay.” He cradled you in his arms and held your head close to his heart. 

“You’re safe (Y/N). Nothing can hurt you, I’ve got you baby.” He cooed.

You sat and cried into his chest wishing that you could get a hold of your anxiety and stop feeling like this. 

“Do you want to talk about it, babe?”

“I’m just so sick of feeling like this. I’m so afraid something horrible is going to happen. I hate it, Hellboy I hate it.” You sobbed.

“You’re safe baby, you’re safe. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.” He rested his head on your shoulder and held you so closely and in a tight but not uncomfortable  
grip. 

“Why don’t we get up and walk around for a bit? I’ll get you some water and then we can go back to bed.”

You nodded silently. 

The two of you got up, and you were scared at first, thinking you’d be unsteady on your feet or more disoriented than you already were, but Hellboy kept you steady. You walked with his arm around your shoulder. Once you were confident in your ability to walk, he rubbed your back while you continued down the empty halls of the B.P.R.D.

You both went to the kitchens to get some water and walked back staying as close as possible to each other. 

“Sorry for waking you again.” You said as you both reached your shared living space. 

He turned to face you and put your face in his hands, being so gentle a tear ran down your face. 

“You don’t ever have to apologize for that baby. You don’t ever have to apologize for any of it. I’m here and I’ll always be here for you. Understand? I love you kitten.”

He bumped his nose against yours while smiling sweetly. 

“I love you too Hellboy.” You smiled weakly. 

“Let’s go back to bed babe.”  
He gathered you up and pressed you to his side in your preferred position and wrapped his tail around you to move you closer to him.

You both pressed your foreheads together and kissed gently. He left soft kisses all over your face before meeting your lips again. You kept your foreheads touching as you fell into peaceful sleep knowing that your sweet Hellboy would always make everything all better.


	2. Hellboy/Reader fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request fulfilled on tumblr: *Pads into your askbox like a penguin* Yes, hello, hi. May I please request a Hellboy fic? Reader and Hellboy chilling in his room listening to records (2019 Hellboy apparently likes Goth music such as the cure and has VINYL RECORDS STILL. The dork). All the fluff and snuggles, or smut, YOUR CHOICE! *Waddles out*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fluffy fic with Hellboy and non specific gendered reader 💜
> 
> You can send requests to my ask box at hellboytrash on tumblr

You had always admired Hellboy from afar. 

Ever since you had joined the B.P.R.D as one of their lead researchers, you had always found yourself wanting to be closer to him. 

You had never imagined that he’d want to be close to you, too.

It started when he would stop by your office in the early morning carrying sweet treats for you to indulge with him. At first you thought he was just being nice, but he kept coming back day after day. 

He’d sit across from you while you sat at your desk and the two of you would enjoy whatever mouth watering snack he had brought that day while asking you about your research or with you hounding him about his latest mission. 

The two of you had little in common, you were from two different worlds. You researched the monsters, and he fought them. But you had managed to find common ground through treats and — _music_ .

Hellboy’s music taste had surprised you at first. You never saw him as the alternative type who would be into bands like The Clash and Joy Division. When Hellboy had found out that you loved the same bands he did, he had immediately invited you to an evening of listening to records and eating a ton of junk food. 

You agreed and decided to make some homemade Nutella stuffed cookies that were sure to have him falling for you before the night was over. 

Now you stood outside the door to his room and you had to admit, you were nervous as hell. 

You knocked a shave and a haircut into the door and Hellboy swung it open so fast, that you realized he must’ve been standing right behind it. 

“Hey (Y/N), I’m glad you could make it.” He brought you in for a hug and you returned it one handedly as the other held the tin of cookies you’d made.

“Yeah! Me too. I made these for you. I thought, you’re always bringing me treats, so maybe this time I should bring you some.” You handed him the tin and you both stepped into the room as he shut the door.

“Wow, (Y/N) ! These are delicious.” He said as he ripped open the tin and shoved one into his mouth immediately. 

“You really didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did. What’s that stuff in the middle?” He asked.

“It’s Nutella! It’s like a chocolate hazelnut spread.”

“It’s freaking amazing! You have to make more! I mean — if you’re okay with that?” 

“Of course, HB! They sell them by the jar at the store so I could bring you a couple. They’re great for scooping with a spoon.” You giggled.

He was already on his fourth cookie. 

You went over and sat on the large L shaped couch that sat in the middle of his pad and Hellboy stepped over to the record player to put on some tunes. 

A couple of HB’s infamous cats came to rub against your ankles and you reached down to scratch behind their ears as they purred and bent into your touch. 

“How do you feel about The Cure?” He asked while sifting through his collection. 

“Earlier or Newer?” You replied back as you looked over at him. 

“Earlier. I’m thinkin’ more Seventeen Seconds or Pornography. I’m not saying their new stuff is bad, but the classics are the classics.” He mused. 

“I can’t believe you just completely disregarded Faith. Fake fan.” He looked back at you and snarled teasingly and you stuck out your tongue at him. 

“You stick it out; I’ll bite it off.” He grinned through his teeth. 

“I’d like to see you try.” You teased back. 

“Fine, Faith it is.” He concedes. 

He took the record out of its sleeve and set it on the player and moved the needle to the first song. 

The first song started to kick on and Hellboy came to sit next to you on the couch.

“You know, this album’s got more religious undertones than the others and oddly I think that’s why I skip over it all the time.” He chuckled.

The guitar instrumentals played in the background and Hellboy began scooting closer to you. 

“Um—so, (Y/N). I’m really glad you came tonight. I love spending time with you and I hope you feel the same about me.” He stared at his left hand that was dangerously close to yours. 

“Of course HB. My job can get a little boring sometimes so it’s nice to have my friendly giant stop by for a while.”

“Your friendly giant.” He slightly laughs.

“Yeah, and when I invited you here, I think maybe I wasn’t clear about my— intentions with you.” He brought his eyes up to look into yours, with a serious look on his face. 

“Oh?”

_I sit and listen dreamlessly_  
A promise of salvation makes me stay  
Then look at your face  
And feel my heart pushed in 

“Alright, I’m just going to say it. (Y/N), I’ve had a huge crush on you for ages now. I love going to see you every morning and eating crap food and talking about absolutely everything or sometimes even nothing with you. I don’t know how you feel about it, but I was kind of hoping this could be a — date?” 

He tested his fingertips by lightly brushing them up against yours and you looked down at your hands. 

“I’d love that, HB.” You said quietly as your hand went to entangle with his. 

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah! I’ve always had a huge crush on you too Hellboy. You’re handsome, and funny, and just as sweet as the treats you bring me.” You giggled. 

“ I guess I just never thought that you think of me like that.” You admitted.

The two of you locked eyes and Hellboy sighed.

“Of course I do. You’re beautiful and perfect and I never could’ve imagined that you’d feel the same way about me. This is going a lot better than I thought it’d go. You’re fucking incredible, (Y/N). I just want to—.” He hesitated. 

“Spit it out, HB. You can say anything to me.”

“I just want to kiss you.” He said this time. 

He leaned forward and when he came close to your lips he gave you a look as if to ask if this was okay. You nodded and he took your lips with his. His right fist came up to cup the back of your neck to deepen the kiss. He coaxed his tongue slightly into your mouth and you accepted it willingly and started to tangle yours with his. He gave you soft little nips to your bottom lip as the hand on your neck slid down to grab at your waist. The two of you stayed like this, kissing each other until you were both breathless and satiated. 

Afterwards, you scooted closer to Hellboy and he moved his left arm around you to keep you close to his side. Your hand came up to stroke at his chest and your head rested on his shoulder. Then he leaned his head to rest right on top of yours. 

You both closed your eyes and sat in silence as you listened to the music play.

_I cannot hold what you devour_  
The sacrifice of penance  
In the holy hour 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y’all!


	3. Hellboy/Reader makeout session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: Not sure if you’re still taking requests but if you are. HB and reader insert. Just one of those makeout sessions where you’re left feeling hot heavy?
> 
> Hellboy and Reader nearly fuck in the library!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I’m still taking a few more requests on Hellboytrash on tumblr.

He picked you up and pinned you to the bookshelf, grabbing at your rear as you wrapped your legs around his middle. He started kissing your face while giving you little nips and licks, playfully. You knew this was a bad idea, it was too public. But, Hellboy never cared. He would use any excuse to get his hands on you. He tugged on your waist to bring you closer to him and went straight for your mouth. 

The two of you lip locked and he deepened the kiss so he had your head pressing up against the bookcases. You brought your hands around his neck, finally caving in to his every desire. You were his sweet angel that he ravished, regularly. HB could never get enough of you, and as much as you were against PDA, you always found yourself giving into him, easily. 

He broke the kiss to trail his lips down your chin and neck until he found that special spot between your neck and shoulder that put you into a fit of giggles.

“Hellboy!” You laughed.  
“Stop teasing me! 

“Mmm sorry Babe, can’t hear you, too busy.” He said in between kisses. 

He pressed you harder up against the books until the strain of his bulge could be felt against your lower torso. 

The books rattled in their spot and started to shift until some of them came toppling off the shelves. You were thankful for the strength of the cases, otherwise you’d both be toppling over with it, if it made way. You kissed and nipped at Hellboy’s sideburns as your hands raked up and down his upper back. 

Hellboy’s hand and fist rubbed up and down your thighs squeezing and pulling at the skin. Your thighs and ass were arguably his favorite parts of you and he was obsessed with touching them any chance he got. 

He sucked on your neck for a period of time that would definitely leave marks. He went crazy for marking you, and loved all the purple and blue spots it would make. HB always did it in spots that you couldn’t so easily hide. He was an easy going, kind, and caring boyfriend; but he could get a bit possessive. He loved seeing the marks he gave you, littering your body, and telling anyone who might be interested in you— to back off. You were his, and you knew that. But, he was also yours. 

“Hellboy. Mmm, sooo good.” You tried to stifle your moans into his hair.

“That’s right baby, I know how much you like that.” He said as he bit your shoulder and moved his way down towards your chest. You gasped as his lips were straying dangerously close to your breasts. The only thing separating him from his prize was a thin strapped dress and it wouldn’t keep him from them for long. You wanted to urge him to stop, remembering where you both were, but it was hopeless. 

You hoped the shelves would offer enough cover for what was about to happen, but you had your doubts and you knew sure enough that Hellboy wouldn’t stop if someone caught the two of you. He hadn’t stopped so willingly the many times before and you had always apologized over HB’s shoulder as the horrified agents had ran the other way. 

“Hellboy, you need to slow down, someone’s going to see us.” You pleaded.

“Let em’ see sweetheart. Let them see how obsessed I am with my girl and her sweet body.” He grunted as he slipped your dress down enough to latch his mouth onto one of your breasts and groped the other one with his left hand. 

“Hellboyyy.” You moaned as he continued to kiss and play with your breasts. Your hand came up to tangle in his hair as you continued to kiss any part of Hellboy you could get your hands on. 

He snaked his tail up to continue rubbing and wrapping around one of your thighs while his stone hand was grabbing onto the other.

He stepped forward, ever eager to remain close to you. 

The man was unbelievably touch starved and that’s why he had you to fill his cravings. More books began to topple off the shelves as his body closed around yours. You could feel his every breath rising and falling as he was pressed tightly up against you. The weight of him alone, made you needy and you let out small whimpers in his ear. 

“You like that, Kitten?” He said before he bit down on your nipple and you squeaked.

You were completely at his mercy.

He chuckled as he licked the small pain away and went back to grab at your ass with his stone hand. 

“HB, can’t we go back to our room?” You begged.

“I don’t know babe, I don’t think I’m going to make it there. I need you. Now.” You knew Hellboy was deadly serious and you almost started praying someone would catch the two of you so this wouldn’t happen in a library. 

Suddenly, Hellboy moved his left hand underneath your dress and shifted his stone fist to wrap around your waist as he started palming at your panties. You held onto his shoulders and started moving into his touch. He moved his hand over your clothed region and rubbed furiously. 

Then, the tip of his tail moved from its coil around your thigh to gently swipe at your exposed nipples which left you moaning as quietly as possible. 

This was getting out of control but your body was begging for him. 

“Come on sweetheart, tell me you want me to.” He said, kissing back up your neck and cheeks. 

“Hellboy, we shouldn’t.” You wanted to. You really really wanted to.

“You want me to stop, baby?” He asked with his eyes on yours and his thumb trailing over your protected clit in circles.

As you stared into his eyes, you lost any semblance of willpower that you had to say no. You really wanted him, even if this was the worst possible place for this to happen. You were so ready to be in Ecstasy and you wanted him to pull you over the edge right here, in this fucking library. Everyone else be damned. 

Suddenly — 

“I want this to stop.” A voice rang out from the bookshelf next to you. 

“Please. For the love of god. I just wanted to browse books in peace.” A random agent nearly sobbed out.

That pulled you back to reality and you took in the realization that you were basically going to let Hellboy finger you, probably even fuck you in a library where literally anyone could hear or see you. Your face lit up as red as your demon boyfriends and you instantly became reasonably embarrassed as you hid your face in the crook of his neck. 

 

“Sorry Frank!” Hellboy called back as he shut his eyes and shook his head.

He took his hands off of you and set you back on the ground as the two of you calmed down from how intense things had gotten.

“Whoops.” He said giggling with you. 

HB put his forehead to yours and kissed you tenderly on the lips. 

He looked down at the books the two of you had knocked off the shelves and leaned over to pick them up and set them back on, haphazardly. 

You grabbed at his hand and he looked down at your face to see your head nudging towards the door. 

He raised an eyebrow and flashed you that goofy Hellboy smile that made you melt and the two of you were practically running out of the library like children to get to the bedroom. 

You couldn’t hear it as you were both a ways down the hallway but the random agent who’d unfortunately heard everything muttered to himself,

“One day, I’ll quit this job.”


	4. Hellboy/Reader Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: Ahhh I love your writing and I've really been enjoying your story Somewhere in another universe! I was wondering if I could possibly request something fluffy with Hellboy and a fem!Reader where she's supposed to get up one morning but doesn't want to and just steals the duvet burrito-ing herself up in it.

You were all curled up, buried in your half demon boyfriend’s big soft warm chest. The sound of his heart beating kept you in a dream state and his tail was wrapped around your middle along with his arm keeping you pressed tightly and protectively against him. 

At night, he would use his tail to rub your back and kiss you softly as he’d hum a tune to get you to fall into peaceful sleep. 

Your shared alarm rang signaling that you both had to get up and start your day. You were so content in Hellboy’s loving embrace that you purposefully ignored the aggravating sound. 

Hellboy was the first to stir. He stretched his limbs and pounded on the alarm with his stone fist, crushing it completely. He did that a little too often as he wasn’t fond of getting up in the morning either. 

He looked down at his chest to see his perfect angel of a girlfriend lightly snoring away and he dreaded having to ruin your peaceful slumber. He tucked a strand of hair behind your ear and started cooing at you to wake you up as gently as possible. 

“Babe. Sweetheart. It’s time to get up my love.” He said sweetly as one of his fingers lightly stroked your face.

“Mmmm no.” You mumbled into his chest. 

“Ten more minutes, HB.” You begged.

“Mm, sorry baby. We gotta get up and ready for work.” He said untangling himself from you, regrettably. 

You whined at the loss of warmth and his heart immediately ached.

You grabbed the blankets and started wrapping them tightly around you as you grabbed onto a pillow to wrap yourself around instead of your big red beau. You burrowed yourself in the tightly wound comforters and tucked your head inside. 

“Baby.” Hellboy chuckled as he watched you turn into a human burrito. 

“Come on, love. If you get up now, we can have breakfast together. I’ll make some chocolate chip pancakesss.” He enticed you in a sing-song voice as he jumped back on the bed to straddle the cocooned caterpillar you had turned into. His hooves sat on either side of you and he worked his way into the top of the blanket to kiss at the top of your head.

“I can put whipped cream and lots of syrup and cherries and all sorts of yummy stuff.” He continued as he searched for your face. 

You moved your face from out of the covers to look at your smiley angel faced demon staring down at you. He kissed your face and lips slowly and gently, and stretched his arms up across the sheets so he was covering your whole self more completely. 

His tail came up to swipe at your cheeks and you giggled along with him. 

“You know, (Y/N). If you hurry, we can even catch a nice hot shower together.” He smiled coyly as he tried to lay it on thick. 

You angled your neck so you could meet his lips and kissed him over and over again. 

You gave him your best puppy dog face and said,   
“But, HB. I’m so comfy in here. We could call off and sleep in and then do all those fun things later.”

“Babe, you know I can’t call off even if I wanted to, and you are making me really want to.” He wrapped his arms around your blanketed form and started picking you up.

“What the hell are you doing, Hellboy?” You said shocked.

“If you’re not going to get out of bed willingly, I’m just going to have to drag you out. Come on, baby. It’s almost the weekend and I promise we can stay in bed for as long as you’d like tomorrow.” He purred as he put emphasis on the word long. 

“Somehow I don’t think you mean sleeping.” You quirked a brow.

“Of course, I don’t.” He winked as he carried you wrapped in the covers, determined to get this day over with so the two of you could be back in bed ASAP.


	5. The best birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original request: I found you off of archive of our own and I absolutely love your hellboy imagines. May I request one of Hellboy and reader celebrating the readers birthday? Please and thank youuu!!

The last two birthdays since you’d joined the B.P.R.D were always spent intimately with your big Red. That’s how you had preferred it. You’d awake to kisses and cuddles and a large stack of chocolate chip pancakes. Then you’d spend the whole day in the woods surrounding the headquarters and Hellboy would play such sweet music as you laid on a blanket humming along. 

This day however was different. You had gone on a solo mission that was more or less entirely exhausting. Hellboy hates when you go on missions on your own, but sometimes they were simply unavoidable. While you slept on the jet back in your jeans and hoodie, Hellboy was busy organizing what he was determined to be called, “your best birthday ever.”

“It’s gotta be their best birthday ever, Abe.” He huffed as he frantically ran around your shared living quarters, stapling streamers to the walls. 

“It will be Hellboy. I just think you’re overworking yourself.” Abe said.

“I can’t stop now. The cake still isn’t ready, the balloons aren’t all blown up, this place is still a mess and they’ll be here in maybe two hours. Alice! How is that cake coming?” He yelled into the kitchen.

“It’s uh...it’s goin’ Hellboy.” She laughed suspiciously. 

The kitchen fire alarm rang and smoke started forming in the living room.

“Shit!” She cried.

“Ah, no what’s going on now?!” Hellboy frantically ran in to help Alice get rid of the smoke and take the burnt husk of what your cake was supposed to be and tossed it on the counter. 

“I thought you said you knew how to bake?” Hellboy eyed Alice.

“Did I say that? I don’t seem to recall.” She looked away from his sharp gaze.

“Well pancakes it is.” It’s fine, you both love pancakes. 

“Daimio, how are the balloons coming along?”

“For the last time Red, I am not blowing balloons. This isn’t a kid’s 5th birthday party. Although you wouldn’t know it by the decorations.” He scoffed.

“You are no help, whatsoever, as usual. Alice, please.” He motioned for her to do the balloons. 

“I guess I’ll start making the pancakes. Liz, you got the music, right?” His voice echoed back into the living room.

“What am I supposed to be looking for? 80s rock? Do they even like rock?” She asked.

“Of course they do!” He answered back. You aren’t a big fan actually at all. You just love the big happy smile that always spreads across HB’s face when he puts it on. 

Music started filling the room as Hellboy started flipping pancakes, Alice was blowing balloons, Liz was sifting through records, Abe was setting the coffee table, and Daimio was laying back on the couch annoyed, per usual. 

 

Two hours had passed and the only way to describe how the whole setting looked is that it mirrored a middle school dance party but on a much smaller scale. 

“They’re gonna love it.” Hellboy said excitedly.

“I’m sure they’ll love _this._ ” Daimio smirked unconvincingly as he poked the pointy party hat on Alice’s head that matched everyone else’s. Save for Hellboy, who had one on each side of his head, to look like little horns. 

“Oh come on Ben, put one on.” Alice quietly asked.

“It’s for Hellboy and (Y/N). Look how excited the big guy is. Please.”

Ben groaned and reluctantly plucked one up from the table and fastened it on his head.

“Happy?” He looked at Alice.

“Elated, mate.” She giggled.

————————-

You walked down the hallway, stretching your arms out in the air as you let out a yawn. 

Where is everybody? You thought. 

It was a little late, so it crossed your mind that maybe everyone was already asleep. Something that you probably wouldn’t be able to do now that you slept on the flight here. 

The closer you got to your room, the more you could hear—-music? 

“What the— ?” You said as you pushed open the door.

“SURPRISE!!!” Everyone shouted as you entered. 

Liz and Alice popped confetti and Hellboy blew into a play horn. 

“Happy birthday babe!!” Hellboy smiled as he ran to give you a big hug. 

You were utterly shocked, and a little overwhelmed. This wasn’t what you had expected to come home to, but you were so happy in this moment. 

Hellboy lifted you in the air and went in for a kiss. 

When you broke away from it, you started kissing his cheeks.

“Red! Is this all for me?” You batted your eyelashes.

“You bet, babe! I had to do something to make your birthday special. You spent most of it on a fucking plane.” He laughed.

You mingled in with everyone as they hugged you and asked about the mission. 

You couldn’t believe that your Hellboy had put all this together. It made you feel so warm and loved. Alice put a party hat on your head and Hellboy left his place next to you to go grab your ‘cake’. 

“(Y/N), take a seat on the couch.” Alice ordered.

You sat down and Abe dimmed the lights as Hellboy walked out with a giant stack of your favorite pancakes with way too many candles sticking out of the top. The group sang happy birthday as he placed it gently in front of you and when you looked over it, you saw that in the middle of all the candles was a very sloppily written ‘Happy birthday!’ written in frosting and you started smiling like an idiot. 

When the song came to an end, you closed your eyes and blew out the candles. The lights came back on, and you saw a flash of light come over you as Hellboy snapped a picture.

You all dug into the stack of pancakes as you now sat on Hellboy’s lap, smiling and laughing with the group. After everyone was full and happy and presents had been opened, the group started to dwindle, leaving just you and Hellboy alone.

“I can’t believe you did all this, Red.”

“Of course I did, babe. I love you and I wanted you to have the best day.” You smiled lovingly at him. 

“Well, did you?” He asked a little unsure.

“Yes Red! I had the best day!” You reassured him. 

“Well it’s not over yet. Come on!” He grabbed your hand and the bottle of expensive rum that Ben had gifted you and you grabbed his guitar before you left out the door. 

You both trailed behind into the woods like you had for the past two years on your birthday and got absolutely smashed together.

“Happyy birthday babyyy. I loveee you sooo much. You’re my whole worlddd.” He hiccuped and slurred as he sang and played the guitar haphazardly. He was drunk off his ass and so were you as you roared with laughter on the ground. 

“Silly, HB.” You got up on your knees to be face to face with him as you grabbed his face and pulled it into yours for a sloppy kiss. 

“I love you Hellboyyy. This was so perfect mmm.” You nuzzled your nose on his as he smiled and continued kissing you. The two of you drunks slumped over onto the forest ground and giggled and kissed and cuddled like a bunch of idiots. 

 

You had never really liked your birthday. You had always hated all the eyes on you and the unwanted attention. However, Hellboy made you feel so special today and you swore to get him back on his special day. 

The stars glowed, as you passed out in each other’s arms. Tomorrow, you’d inevitable wake up with a hangover. But tonight, you enjoyed peaceful slumber wrapped up in the biggest and reddest teddy bear— _your Hellboy._


End file.
